The Very Abnormal Year
by KaGuRaShI HiGaRu
Summary: Ever had one of those days when you leave a friend at McDonalds then he gets killed then you go on a mission to avenge his death even though you hate it? No? Wow, you haven't lived until you have
1. The Escape

Chapter 1 - The Escape

My ears flickered, my tail swayed. As I stare at the clock, the minutes seem to drag on for ever. I start daydreaming, about fish, yes, fish…I'm part cat, whadya expect?

I was rudely interrupted by the teacher, Mr. Tiepo, who asked ", if you would so kindly stop daydreaming and tell me, what is the answer to the question on the board"

I still wasn't paying full attention, so I said "Fish." Of course, seeing as how stupid the answer was to such a simple question, everyone started laughing at me. It was so embarrassing, to say the least. A kid who sat two seats to my right, who's name is Kojima Takeshi, pointed at me and laughed. I got pissed, and a threw a pencil at him. Then, a girl named Naomi Shikazura started laughing at him, so he threw a book at her. Finally, another boy, who's name is Koiji Momijo, started laughing at all three of us, so we threw anything we could at him, rulers, backpacks, whatever we could get our hands on. This spark turned into a roaring flame, as everyone joined in the war, and Mr. Tiepo, who was completely defenseless, tried to use a ruler to protect himself, but unfortunately, the ruler broke under the weight of a textbook and it crashed into him, hitting him right in between the eyes. As he fell to the floor, Naomi, Koiji and I all sneaked out of class and into the hall. Naomi shut the door behind us, just as Kojima ran right into it. He opened the door and walked out, holding his nose.

"Thanks for waiting Naomi." he said.

"No problem!!" she giggled.

So we started to wander the halls, finding something to do, but just then, the principle walked out of her office and eyed us all.

"Uh-oh, it's the fuzz!!" I whispered, we all turned around to look at her.

"You," she pointed to me "I remember your face, you've been in my office plenty of times, what harebrained scheme do you have planed this time?" she eyed me.

"Me? No! Never! You must have me mistaken with someone else, because me and my friends were just…..uhhhhhh." I was trying to think of a good excuse.

"We were getting Mr. Tiepo some coffee!!" Naomi shouted.

"And it takes all 4 of you to get some coffee?" She looked unconvinced.

"Were getting a BIG cup of coffee!!" Kojima blurted out, _What an idiot!!_ I though. "It's supposed to weigh at least 20 pounds!!" I sighed _This isn't gonna work!_ "With A LOT of cream and sugar!" Even though it was so far fetched, a drunk man wouldn't believe it, the principle nodded.

"Ok then, carry on." she scurried into her office. Naomi punched Kojima in the gut just as she ran in.

"You idiot!! A giant cup of coffee!?! Where'd you come up with that!?!?" she growled.

We continued on down the hall. As we walked, we see no one in the hall. Just as it seems to be a ghost town, there was this tall emo kid standing against a locker. And MAN was he tall. Naomi's eyes widened and she ran for him. He turned to look at her just in time to get pounced on and hugged. He fell to the ground as me and Koiji started laughing. Kojima just mumbled something.

We walked up to him as he said "What's wrong with you girl!?! Why are you hugging me?"

"Hot emo... My emo!!" she held him tighter and purred. I could see the kid was in pain, so I rubbed Naomi's ear and she turned into a kitten.

" You ok there, kid? " I helped him up as Naomi jumped onto my back.

" Yea, I'm fine, thanks for that. My name's Miguel. " he put his hand out, I shook it.

" I'm Kagurashi Higaru, this is Naomi Shikazura, Koiji Momijo and Kojima Takeshi. " As I said their names, each of them waved. They all said hello, except Naomi, who just meowed.

I asked him politely, trying to act like a tough guy, "Got anything better to do, Miguel?"

For an answer, Miguel only shook his head. I invited him to chill with us, and he accepted. So Miguel decided to join our little crew as we strolled along the halls, looking for something else to do.


	2. The Crew

Chapter 2 - The Crew

" What should we do now? We could… " I never had a chance to finish my sentence, because a door to one of the classrooms swung open, and a girl with rabbit ears was thrown out. She hit a locker on the other side of the hall and fell to the ground, as she sat up, the locker opened and poured a ton of books onto her head. Her entire body was covered in books, she must've hit a nerd's locker, poor girl. I walked up to her as her head popped out of the books. " Are you ok? " I asked. I put my hand out and she grasped it firmly. I pulled he rout of the books.

" Yea, I'm fine. Thanks. " she smiled. Then, some noise was heard from the room and a second girl was flung out. She flew head first at me, as I thought This is gonna end badly. She collided with my chest and I flew back into the lockers. I slid down and looked at the new girl. She also had rabbit ears, but had brown hair, and the first had blond hair. This new girl seemed to enjoy my pain, but that's expected, most people enjoy seeing me in pain. Naomi helped me up.

"Nice job, you knocked him clean off his feet, 3 points!!" Naomi giggled again. The brunette one gave Naomi a high five. "I'm Naomi Shikazura"

"I'm Ray!" the blond one said.

"And I'm Yenne!" the brunette one said.

"And together we're the Super Kawaii Bunny Twins!!!" they said in unison. Great, two more annoying freshmen, but they look like seniors, strange girls. I thought. "I'm Kagurashi Higaru," I said, then I motioned to my crew" and that's Miguel, Koiji Momijo and Kojima Takeshi." they all waved. "What year are you two?" I asked "We're both sophomores." Ray said, Koiji and Kojima's mouths hung open, Naomi hit them both.

"Well, Miguel's a senior, me, Naomi and Koiji are juniors, Kojima's a freshman." I said, counting off the people in the group.

"Can we join your crew?" Yenne asked. Ray nodded in agreement.

"Uhhh, sure." I said. So now I had a crew


End file.
